Chocolaty History in the Making
by DawnFire and Silver Huntress
Summary: Set in the early Marauder Era at Hogwarts, this is a tale of dorm-mates, mischief, and, above all, chocolate. Also featuring the 2nd meeting of the Chocolate Extremists, with a cameo by Gilderoy Lockhart. Twoshot by DawnFire, more or less canon-compliant.
1. Chocolaty History in the Making

**DISCLAIMER:** I am quite happy to claim the plot of this oneshot and the writing of it. However, I cannot claim the characters or the creation of the characters, places, etc. I do, however, claim some of the personalities, especially that of Marlene...Really, it's JK Rowling's. I'm just messing around with ideas that I get from her work.

Read on, my, er, readers, and enjoy!

~DawnFire~

* * *

**(Chocolaty) History in the Making**

She was laughing rather bitterly at the way things had happened.

Honestly. Play one measly little prank on your dorm-mates, and they kick you out. Ridiculous!

Saying that to Lily Evans' face, however, had not been worth the hex that followed, pushing her painfully down the stairs as the door slammed behind her.

And now she was alone, and grumbling aloud, just for some noise.

"Honestly," she huffed. "One prank. One. Just one. Potter and Black and Lupin and Pettigrew play pranks right and left, but do _they_ get kicked out of their dorms? No. But me? Of course. One little prank and I'm out."

_Then_ _again_, commented a traitorous part of her mind, _none of them share a dorm with Lily. Or maybe it's just that they don't share with girls. Or maybe they just don't play pranks on each other._

**Oh, shut up**, retorted the annoyed part of her mind.

_Maybe they're all crazy._

**Didn't I tell you to shut up?**

These thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and she turned, surprised that there was another Gryffindor in the common room so late, and even more surprised when she recognized the Gryffindor as Remus Lupin.

Doubtless, thought a rather detached part of her, he forgot a book down here, or something.

Yet another part of her wondered if she was developing schizophrenia. This thought was promptly squashed.

Bored, she cleared her throat, and watched Remus nearly jump out of his skin.

Strange expression that, thought the detached part of her brain. Jumping nearly out of one's skin, I mean. You couldn't _really_ jump out of your skin--_could_ you?

**Shut **_**up**_, snapped the annoyed part. **I want to hear what he's saying.**

And indeed, he was talking.

"I'm really sorry," he stammered, "I--I didn't know there was anyone else down here."

One part of her snickered. Another part squashed the snickering part.

The previously snickering part seemed to be the same part that had been wondering about schizophrenia. That part seemed to get squashed a lot. Or was it 'quashed'? She wasn't sure.

"It's fine," she said, flopping down in an armchair. "I got kicked out."

To her surprise, the boy took a seat in another armchair, this one in front of the fire. "So did I. Apparently I was reading too much."

She tried desperately not to snicker.

Remus was frowning. "The funny thing is, I only had my book open for a minute. If they wanted me out, they could have just asked." He sighed, shaking his head. "Er--why did you get kicked out?"

Her mouth curled into a smirk. "You ever try pulling a prank on Lily Evans?"

Remus blinked at her. "Er—no."

"Good. Keep it that way, especially if you ever somehow end up sharing a dorm with her. It's a great way to get hexed and kicked out."

Now she could see a smirk fighting not to form on Remus' face. "She hexed you?"

"S'not funny," she grumbled, but the boy just laughed.

"You sound a lot like Sirius."

She shrugged. "Don't really care."

"No, I suppose not." He sighed. "What now?"

"We sleep on the couches, I suppose. I know my dorm's not going to be letting me back up in a hurry."

Remus agreed, and they set about arranging pillows on their chosen couches.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Remus asked, "What did you do to them, anyway?"

She yawned. "Turned their sheets to ice. Not the most creative prank, but, well..." She shrugged. "Dorcas said she was warm."

Shaking his head and laughing a little, Remus slipped into sleep, soon followed by Marlene, for that was the girl's name. Neither was aware that, come morning, Remus Lupin would be confronted by his friends on the subject of his lycanthropy and Marlene McKinnon would be let back into her dormitory--only to have her entire bed turn to chocolate and melt overnight, leaving her in a contained chocolate pond come morning.

Marlene barely minded. She liked chocolate. She didn't even bother trying to get the smell out of her hair, once she'd Vanished the actual chocolate out.

But when her hair whipped Sirius Black in the face later that day, and he followed her for the rest of the afternoon sniffing the air loudly behind her, she decided that enough was enough, and transferred the smell to him instead. She claimed that if he liked the smell that much, he could have it, if it would mean he'd stop following her and bloody _sniffing_ like that. This led, a little unfortunately, to a rather frazzled Sirius being chased around the school with a small group of chocolate extremists from Hufflepuff in fast pursuit.

Sirius avoided chocolate for weeks after that.

* * *

A/N: Oh, yes, there's one of these...

I am working on chapter 6 of Al Prewett, and also on chapter 17 of Fawn Silver, although more on chapter six right now. For chapter six I have to type a bit more up and then, well, finish it. Fawn Silver, er, I have to...well, open it and work on it, really...I know where it's going I just need to write it, yeah?

I'm also working on some other stuff...There's a LotR/HP Mary-Sue parody of sorts making its way into being, and I'm having a lot of fun with it...but I think it'll be longer than I expected...The Survey Oneshot has stuff that I need to type up, and then I need to figure out how to end it...And then there's just the other stuff that I'm working on. But right now I'm working a little slowly, since school's starting up soon, it's summer and I can be lazy to a point, and right now I'm in an art course, the second (and last) week of it. It's really fun, and I made the marauders out of clay! Well, the heads of their animagus forms, but still. It's on my desk now. I'm happy because I got Prongs home without the antlers breaking off. :D

But yeah, this oneshot is up mostly because it's finished and also to show that I'm alive. Always good to know that, yeah? :D

Please review, I love reviews...even if you review to tell me that I have to write more on something else, or that you think this has no plot or that I ramble. Authors thrive on reviews! Always remember that.

Whether you review or not, thanks for reading,

~DawnFire~

* * *


	2. The Chocolate Extremists: a continuation

A/N: Inspired by 'Your Shadow Light''s review, here is a short story dealing with the Chocolate Extremists from Hufflepuff mentioned in the previous 'chapter', with an appearance by a young Gilderoy Lockhart. Enjoy!

~DawnFire~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own the HP series...I do, however, own the idea of the Chocolate Extremists...Read on! ~DF~

* * *

"I hereby call the second meeting of the Chocolate Lovers to order!" The young witch banged importantly on the desk. Slowly, very slowly, the small group of students around her quieted, turning their attention to her, rather than their conversations.

"Ahem. What have we learned this week?"

"Following Sirius Black around is fun!" called one girl, and they all burst into giggles.

"Remember when he nearly knocked Professor Dumbledore over?"

"And when he bounced off of Slughorn's belly?"

"And when Dumbledore gave us chocolate for the chase?"

"And when McGonagall started _laughing_? I didn't think she knew how!"

"Order! _Order_!" yelled the first witch, laughing so hard that tears streamed from her eyes. Slowly, as the group quieted, she managed to get herself under control. "What are we going to do next?"

Just then, Gilderoy Lockhart tumbled into the common room, lugging a huge bar of chocolate with him.

You could almost see the small group of Hufflepuffs hone in on the chocolate, moving silently on the carpeted floor to surround the oblivious wizard, who was unwrapping a corner of the chocolate bar that was nearly as big as he was.

Eyes lit and toothy smiles appeared. Lips were licked, and hands curled into grabbing position...

With some difficulty, Gilderoy managed to break a piece off.

As though the slight crack was a signal, the chocolate extremists struck, falling on the giant chocolate bar.

Mere seconds later, the Chocolate Lovers were back in their corner, faces and hands smeared with chocolate, half the bar demolished and the other half swiftly following.

Gilderoy took a step towards his ever-disappearing chocolate bar, and was met with five pairs of bright and dangerous eyes. He took a quick step back, and the eyes looked away, although they continued to send quick, wary glances his way.

Gilderoy walked up to his dormitory where he sat on his bed, morosely nibbling on the corner that he had managed to break off before the chocolate extremists had attacked.

By the next day Gilderoy Lockhart had forgotten about the chocolate bar, and the chocolate extremists were pooling their money for a trip to Honeydukes that they were planning for the next Hogsmeade visit.

* * *

A/N: Review? Please? Sorry it's so short. If you have any suggestions for small continuations like this one, they're welcome...

~DawnFire~


End file.
